


Waiting

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Niska can’t – or won’t – keep her hands to herself.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!

If Niska had a breath, the sight of Astrid now would steal it from her. Dressed up for a posh night out at the theatre – a concert at which one of Astrid’s friends is in the orchestra – Astrid wears a classy black and gold dress that falls to an inch above her knees. Her hair is all up, a style Niska hasn’t seen on her before, and she wears a deep red lipstick. Niska can’t tear her eyes away.

Astrid notices, and smirks. “You look great, too.”

Niska wears a blue, knee-length dress that matches her eyes – well, her eyes with coloured contact lenses in them. She’s curled her hair and tied the front bits back, letting the rest fall in red waves down her back.

Niska smiles. “Thank you. Ready to go?”

They grab their coats and bags and walk out of Astrid’s apartment, into the night. Astrid hails a cab, splurging on this special night when they normally take the train or bus. In the back of the taxi, they keep stealing glances. Astrid smiles, and Niska smirks. They can’t take their eyes off each other.

As they enter the theatre, their high heels click on the hard floor. Other dressed-up people surround them, everyone making an effort to be formal for this concert. Astrid hands their tickets to the usher, and they’re in. Their seats are in the back row, which is already packed, so they have to squeeze past a lot of people. When Niska accidentally-on-purpose trips over the legs of a man who didn’t move to let her past, she apologises, meeting his annoyed expression. She notices Astrid covering her mouth and trying not to laugh.

They settle into their seats, taking off their coats and putting their bags on the floor. Not long afterwards, the lights dim and the orchestra starts up. Niska’s synthetic programming identifies all the different instruments and the notes and keys they’re playing. She tries to ignore this information, shoving it aside in favour of enjoying the moment.

Astrid leans close to whisper, “Are you okay?”

Niska meets her eyes in the dark and smiles. She nods, then turns back to the stage with new interest as three singers walk onto the stage.

The next hour and a half passes without Niska and Astrid interacting, both of them caught up in the music. After that hour and a half, though, Niska catches a peek of Astrid, whose eyes are wide and lips are parted just the slightest bit. Her rapt expression holds Niska captive. With the concert in her ears as background music, she stares at Astrid, drinking her in. Astrid’s dark red lips are impossible to look away from.

Before she knows it, her hand has crept to Astrid’s thigh. Astrid doesn’t react for the longest time, then she grabs Niska’s hand. Niska looks away, ashamed, but Astrid moves her hand higher. Astrid picks up her coat and covers herself with it, hiding Niska’s hand from view.

“Do you want to touch me?” Astrid asks in the quietest whisper.

“Yes,” replies Niska.

“Good.” Astrid smiles, then looks back at the stage.

Niska, with permission at last, massages Astrid’s thigh. She notices Astrid’s sharp inhalation, and tries not to smile. She turns back to the stage, but continues to touch Astrid’s thigh.

When the next song starts, she cups Astrid’s mound through her knickers, pressing the heel of her hand against Astrid’s clit. This produces another sharp breath from Astrid that has Niska becoming uncomfortable in her own underwear. She crosses her legs to quell the sensation.

Niska grinds her hand against Astrid, feeling her moisten. She’s about to slip her fingers inside Astrid’s knickers, to press skin to skin, when Astrid leans in.

“Stop,” she whispers.

Niska freezes.

The audience erupts in applause, and Niska realises the show is over. She retrieves her hand and joins everyone else in the clapping.

Astrid grabs her bag, shoves Niska’s at her, and drags her out of the theatre. Thoughts that Astrid is mad at her and going to put a halt to whatever their relationship is run through Niska’s head. These thoughts soon stop when Astrid pulls her into the unisex toilet and locks the door behind them. Astrid pushes her against the wall.

“There’s at least five people waiting to use the toilet,” says Astrid. “But they’re really waiting for you to make me come.”

Niska spins them around so that Astrid’s pressed up against the wall. She shoves her hand up Astrid’s dress and moves up Astrid’s thigh, caressing the burning hot skin, then sliding her hand under the waistband of Astrid’s knickers. She slips a finger inside her, feeling her wetness.

“They won’t be waiting long,” she declares.

She slides her wet finger up to Astrid’s clit, and with ten firm, fast strokes, has Astrid groaning as she climaxes. Astrid clutches Niska’s shoulders, trying to stay upright.

“I don’t think I can walk straight now.” Astrid laughs. “That’s our cover story for why we we’re in here together, okay?”

Niska nods, washing her hands in the tiny basin.

Astrid straightens her dress. “Ready to go?”

Niska wraps an arm around Astrid, inviting her to lean on her. “Let’s get out of here.”

Astrid pretends to stumble in her heels as they leave the cubicle and walk past the people queuing for the toilet.

“Come on,” says Niska, “let’s get you some water. And then I think you should stay at mine tonight. You shouldn’t be on your own.”

“Okay,” Astrid slurs, winking at Niska. “You know what’s best.”

As soon as they’re outside, they drop the act and get in a taxi. They head to Niska’s flat, where Astrid has her own toothbrush for the nights she stays over. It’s been a week since she was last here, and she grins when they get inside.

“You got a bed,” she says.

“I got a bed,” Niska replies, putting down her bag and taking off her coat. She bends down to undo her shoes, then kicks them out of the way.

Astrid copies Niska but goes a step further, removing her dress as well. She throws herself onto the bed.

“I’m buzzing too much to go to sleep,” she says.

Niska sends her a steamy look. “Whatever shall we do?” She crosses over to the bed, unzipping her dress and dropping it on the floor.

Astrid holds out her hand, and Niska takes it, letting herself be pulled down onto the mattress.

“I hope you don’t want a good night’s sleep,” says Astrid. “Tonight I’m insatiable.”

“I can live with that,” Niska replies, settling herself between Astrid’s thighs.

She’s telling the truth – as long as Astrid gives her pleasure in return, Niska can and will touch Astrid all night long and enjoy every second of it. Astrid’s awoken something inside her she never knew she had, and she loves it. She doesn’t know how long this thing between them will last, but she _wants_ it to last, and she knows Astrid feels the same. That must count for something.

**Author's Note:**

> Filling two prompts with this one: “You look amazing tonight” on Tumblr and “Niska/Astrid, all night” on Annual Femslash Kink Meme.


End file.
